


Teasing

by bunny_stn



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Hugs, Lovely, M/M, Ni-Ki loves gaming, Nighttime, Teasing, Wonki, brat Ni-Ki, domestic wonki, pecks, soft, sweet baby revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_stn/pseuds/bunny_stn
Summary: Ni-Ki loves teasing his hyungs, especially Jungwon.
Relationships: Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki & Yang Jungwon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: WonKi





	Teasing

The youngest member of ENHYPEN named Ni-Ki who was shy at the very beginning now enjoys teasing his hyungs a lot. He would mimic their movements out of boredom and sometimes add some grimaces or he would reveal some funny and embarrassing moments of them or scare them out of nowhere and much more. All six of his hyungs are his targets, no one is safe from his merciless teasing.

However, the biggest victim of the maknae's constant teasing is Jungwon the second youngest and the leader of the group. Ni-Ki would always suddenly go up to the older male and give him a fright. Even though Jungwon isn't a scaredy-cat, he does jump sometimes which is followed by a playful eye roll of his as he makes a face pretending to be mad at the mischievous younger. Somehow Ni-Ki came to love these small reactions of the other which is how Jungwon became his number one target whom he would tease at every opportunity.

Although Jungwon doesn't mind the teasing at all and really adores the younger unconditionally, he decides to take a little revenge on the blonde. After all, he wants to have some fun too and make Ni-Ki have a taste of his own medicine which is his teasing in this case.

One Saturday night Ni-Ki is the only one to be awake at such a late hour because he insisted on finishing the game he had started the other day. As their schedule has nothing but practice for the next day, his hyungs let him be because who can resist the baby of the group. But of course, they didn't go to sleep without reminding the younger not to stay awake for too long.

The maknae actually planned to play with Jungwon since they usually like to play games together until late midnight. But to Ni-Ki's dismay, his playmate was already sleeping soundly when he entered the bedroom and was about to invite him, so the younger just ended up playing alone. Little does he know that Jungwon was actually just pretending to sleep as he wants to pull a small prank on the blonde.

Therefore, the black-haired male waited with his eyes closed until everyone is fast asleep. That's when he sneaks out of his bed to search for the younger. Once he finds the Japanese, he can't help but quietly coo at the adorableness of the maknae. The smaller even puts his hands in front of his mouth to prevent any noise in case he's being too loud. While focusing on the game Ni-Ki has a small pout on his lips and his cheeks are also slightly puffed making him radiate pure cuteness.

Seeing the younger like this, Jungwon almost feels sorry to scare such a cutie who is also so focused on the game right now. However, he remembers his purpose and pain of staying awake for so long to wait for all of his hyungs to finally go to sleep. The black-haired male who became quite drownsy after some time had to put up all his energy to not fall asleep during the process because his hyungs did take a while to fall asleep.

Without hesitating any longer Jungwon silently creeps up to the blonde's back and wraps his arms around the younger's frame as he puts his head on Ni-Ki's shoulder to whisper a gentle "boo" in his ear. The Japanese visibly freezes in his movements but instead of giving any reaction of being startled or anything similar he does nothing for quite some time making the older worried.

"Ni-Ki? Are you alright?" Jungwon then asks concerned and is about to remove his hands from Ni-Ki's upper body to check on the younger when he's suddenly pulled back taking him by surprise. "I'm fine, hyung. I was just startled by your sudden hug," the blonde replies with a small grin and leans back on the older's warm chest. "That didn't seem like that at all. You rather scared me once again," Jungwon says with a big pout on his lips because he failed his little revenge.

Wanting to see his hyung's face, Ni-Ki moves his head to look at the older and chuckles at the sight in front of him. "Don't laugh at me," Jungwon tells the younger and playfully hits the latter's shoulder. "But I can't help it if you're being cute, hyung," the blonde responds nonchalantly only to be gingerly hit by the other again.

"Yah! Don't call your hyung cute! Only I can call you cute," the black-haired male utters as he blushes furiously. Jungwon is glad that it's night and dark as the room is solely illuminated by the television right now which isn't much, so the other can't see his blush or else he will only be teased further. At least, that's what he thought.

"Are you blushing, hyung? ~" Ni-Ki manages to find out nonetheless as he inquires the older in a teasing manner. Hearing the younger tease him again, the smaller wants to hit him for a third time but is stopped by the other's hands on his wrists. The blonde then turns around to face the older properly while keeping Jungwon's small hands in his mild hold. "Hyung, you shouldn't hit me all the time. It hurts, you know?"

Jungwon can't help but blush even more at the sudden closeness of their faces and Ni-Ki's teasing certainly doesn't help him at all. "Can't help it if you're being a little brat," the black-haired answers with a huff trying to cover his overly flustered state. The younger notices the attempt of his hyung and chuckles once again. "I'm taller though," Ni-Ki counters fondly and looks Jungwon in the eyes.

The smaller male rolls his eyes and pokes his tongue in his cheeks as he thinks of a way to get back at the maknae who is enjoying the teasing too much. Having thought of something, Jungwon smirks a bit before he goes up for a chaste kiss on the other's cheek. This time, he is met with a satisfying reaction of the younger. The latter is full on flustered and is blushing madly too. That's also how Jungwon's hands are freed because Ni-Ki just stopped working completely.

"You're so cute, Ni-Ki ~" Jungwon sings affectionately as he giggles while softly caressing the other's blonde and fluffy hair. Just then his hands are detained for a second time tonight by the same two hands. The older tilts his head slightly and his dimples can be seen as he waits for the Japanese to do or say something.

The smaller male is about to tease the younger again when Ni-Ki moves forward to kiss his nose subtly. "That's revenge ~" the maknae chants lovingly as he takes in Jungwon's flustered state. Upon being defeated in teasing over and over again, the black-haired gives up and puts his forehead on Ni-Ki's shoulder to hide his blushing face.

"I just can't win against you," Jungwon mumbles in a soft voice while pouting a little bit. The younger finds his hyung very adorable which is why he can only chuckle at the older repeatedly. Ni-Ki proceeds to engulf Jungwon in a tight embrace as he rests his chin on the other's shoulder as well.

"But you're always winning by cuteness," Ni-Ki states with an adoring smile causing Jungwon to smile softly as well while snuggling into the warm and comfortable embrace.


End file.
